Teen and Repton's Story
Repton and my O.C’s Fanfiction Chapter 1 Teen: around Bogaton lost What is this place? Repton: up to Teen What are you doing here?! Teen: I’m.... lost Repton: I don’t care.... Teen: away goodbye you little nuisance. Repton: What did you say?! Teen: You heard me! Repton: his boomerang at him .... Teen: his hands and recurves to a tree and slices through it and returns back to Repton’s hands Repton: Wha?! Teen: I’m the god of weather.... you can’t kill me. Teen: Well have a good life away Repton: Wait you can help me! Teen: With what! Repton: Protecting my Terra.... Teen: Okay...... Repton: Thanks Smiles Teen: No problem.... Repton: Teen back to his house Hmmm, I hope you like my idiotic brothers. Leugey: Teen Don’t worry I got him. Repton: Facepalms You idiot, he’s going to help us! Leugey: Oh.... Teen go sorry.... Spitz: With what? Repton: Protecting our Terra from Cyclonis! Teen: Who? Repton: She’s an evil, heartless little girl... Teen: Sounds horrid. Repton: Indeed.... Teen: his hands in the air and creates a swirl of clouds over head Repton: Woah! Teen: and the sky clears up Thanks...... Repton: Can you do anything else? Teen: I can do a lot more a forcefield over Bogaton Repton: Excellent. Teen: This should protect your terra from Cyclonis and her cyclonian army. Chapter 2 Repton: meat from an animal he killed So Teen how old are you? Teen: About 17 billion years old. Repton: Dang! I’m only 35... Teen: I was born in the chaos dimension long before existence was formed.. Repton: Interesting , what was it like? Teen: Very unstable and chaotic.. Repton: Wow Teen: About 1.2 billion years later existence formed and we all moved to it. Repton: Very interesting Spitz: Verah Intriesting Hoerk: Wait so you were born before existence came to be? Teen: Yep Cyclonis: This will not do at all! the forcefield over Bogaton Dark Ace: Want to me to try to break it? Cyclonis: Yes, I want to give whoever did this a piece of my mind! Dark Ace: the forcefield with energy beams from his crystal sword but it doesn’t do anything Wow this is impossible to break! Teen: to them after noticing them Can I help you with something? Cyclonis: You did this?! her staff at Teen Teen: Go ahead it won’t do anything.. Cyclonis: shooting him but notices him absorbing it like nothing What the? Teen: See told ya.. the energy he absorbed and blasts her with it and her motorbike gets destroyed and she falls but gets rescued by Dark Ace See ya later waves Cyclonis: Whatever I’ll get you for this, whispers but not after destroying the Storm Hawks. Repton: Such power! Hoerk: Yes... Teen: Thanks, if they come back I’ll defeat them again.. Repton: Yeah, they’re a real nuisance.. Teen: his hands in the air again and rain clouds swirl around in the sky making it rain Meh, this place needs rainfall anyways Repton: Wow thanks I like rain! Teen: it’s no problem, it’s my job to control the weather anyways. a hurricane coming from the southwest from a sea a 165 mph Category 5 hurricane Wow such power and beauty the hurricane so it misses them but they get the outer fringes of it It should weaken soon, down to a storm by tomorrow. Repton: Ok thanks. Spitz: out in the rain Sssso relaxing. Teen: the wind speed at 43 mph, enough to be considered gale force interesting - hurricane weakens to a tropical storm then a tropical depression to the northeast of them - Teen: Well looks like Hurricane Arthur is now, Tropical Depression Arthur laughs Repton: So... who’s your family? Teen: Eh, I don’t really know... Chapter 3 Leugey: Let's have a party. Hoerk: That's a great idea. Teen: It's fine with me Repton: Okay Spitz: yeh leits trow a parteh Teen: dances in the end Repton: Nice Teen: Thanks Repton: No problem Leugey: his face with the party food like usual Hoerk: Hey! Save some for us Leugey! Spitz: Yiah! Leugey: Sorry... Teen: This song is awesome! Woo! dances Repton: on the couch Teen: ....Repton I know what will cheer you up smiles it rain outside Repton: Thanks Teen: No problem. Repton: This song is great in my opinion too. Teen: Thanks Repton: No problem. - had a great party that night and Teen and Repton became best friends forever- Category:HypercaneTeen's Property